


Knight In Shining Armor

by Castiean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Jock Dean, LARPing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, jock!dean winchester, nerd cas, nerd! castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiean/pseuds/Castiean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU:  It's Castiel Novak's last year at Garrison High School and his only goals is to pass his senior with straight A's and hopefully score a date or even have the school's popular bad boy, Dean Winchester, to fall in love with him. By mid school it doesn't seem to be working out so well. Dean still hasn't talked to him or shown any form of interest in the boy who goes LARPing with his best friend, Charlie Bradbury. The school year isn't up yet and Castiel still is trying to win over the bad boy's heart.</p><p>This destiel fanfic is dedicated to my January botm, burningdean, from tumblr. (I apologize on the fic's lateness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

Castiel Novak always thought his school life would get better or students would become more understanding and accepting of their fellow peers. He was told by numerous people–––teachers, counselors, parents and even students that the bullying would stop, and he would make friends. They told him the years spent in high school would be the best four years of his life. Yeah right, it would be the best four years of his life if he were popular which he wasn’t even remotely close to. His status among his peers was low but honestly he was content with it. During his freshman year at Garrison High, everything was alright. Castiel didn’t have any run-ins with the jocks. The bullying didn’t occur until much later after he had made a name for himself. Sadly, it wasn’t the status he wanted in high school. He had hoped he would be seen as one of the cool kids who was really smart, and played a sport. He didn’t make the cut for the football team nor the lacrosse team but he did make president of the art club and assistant for his best friend’s LARPing group which sparked a interest from the football team. 

After Castiel became the game master’s assistant for Charlie Bradbury’s local LARPing group, he had grabbed the attention of Garrison High’s star player from the football team, Dean Winchester. At first Dean Winchester didn’t pay Castiel any attention but by the time the green eyed boy became the captain of the football during his senior year, he made it his goal to pester Castiel as much as possible. The first time he cornered Castiel was a Tuesday afternoon. School had let out and Castiel had just changed into his costume for the special event Charlie had planned for the LARPing group. Dean, along with Gordon, had cornered him in the hallway yelling insults in the boy’s face. Gordon even snatched away Castiel’s fake sword make of foam and tape and broke it in half before discarding it to the floor. Both boys walked away laughing as while he frowned upon his broken weapon.

Ever since that day, he had made it his goal to avoid the boy with the green eyes and freckles but it didn’t help that he had grown a crush on the badboy. It didn’t matter that Dean was the school’s bully and that he had slept with most of the girls in their grade. Castiel couldn’t help but steal glances at the boy during his lunch period or in his English class when Dean walked in the room smiling at the girls that gave him looks. He couldn’t help but hope that one day the boy who bullied him on a weekly basis would have a change of heart and perhaps show interest in him. Who was he kidding, Dean was straight as a pole and showed no interest in Castiel. He could only hope though.

~ . ~

“Who stopped Gordon?” Charlie questioned, dropping her bag to the cafeteria floor as she took a seat at their lunch table. Castiel tilted his head in the direction of the lunch table containing majority of the football team and cheerleaders. Charlie glanced over at the table and back at Castiel. “Um there are at least twenty people over there, Cas. You have to give me more information. Who stopped Gordon?”

Castiel quickly chewed his burger before replying, “Dean. It was very weird. Usually both of them stop me at my locker and start throwing insults at me. Same ole same ole y’know but this time Dean stood behind Gordon quietly. He wouldn’t even look at me when I looked over at him. It was like he was trying to avoid making any sort of eye contact with me by keeping his eyes towards the floor while Gordon pestered me.” He stopped his story to take another bite of his food and continued. “When Gordon grabbed my shoulder Dean pushed him away and told him to back off. You know how many times Dean has stuck up for me? None!” Castiel turned around slightly to get a better view of the dirty blonde haired boy who was laughing at something one of his teammates must have said. Why did he have to develop a crush on the school’s most popular guy? Why did he have to be so attractive? Castiel knew it was cheesy of him to think this way but it should be a crime for someone like Dean Winchester to look so beautiful. His parents’s genes fit together nicely and often he wondered out of curiosity where he had gotten his looks from. Those gorgeous green eyes, the light dusting of freckles that covered his face or that beautiful smile he always gave to the girls. Every thing about Dean Winchester was perfect–––absolutely perfect except for his bad-boy personality and Castiel hated himself for liking someone like that.

“Cas, could you stop staring at Mister Dreamy for one second and finish the story.” Charlie said, reaching over the table and giving Castiel a light nudge on the shoulder. Castiel pulled his eyes off the star player and sighed loudly.

“Oh, right. It was just weird that’s all. I could be over thinking the situation like I’ve always done and perhaps he did it to be nice this one time. Or he’s being watched by teachers because I heard there’s a big game this Friday. I guess he doesn’t want to get in trouble with any of the faculty or if he were too he’d be pulled from the game.” The thought that Dean has messed with him in the pass when there was an upcoming game made Castiel think about the incident even more. He couldn’t even get the expression plastered on the boy’s face when he looked at him from in front of Gordon. He looked a bit upset or as if he wasn’t much into the whole thing. Whatever it was it wasn’t an issue. “I just can’t stop thinking about him, Charlie. He stood up for me…” he mumbled.

Charlie shrugged, “I don’t know what to tell you Cas. Maybe he was just feeling extremely nice today or like you said he was being watched and he didn’t want to risk being pulled from the upcoming game. It could be multiple reasons but you shouldn’t continue thinking about this. I wouldn’t put much thought into this if I were you.” Charlie frowned. 

“But….” Charlie held up her hand.

“No, Cas. I know you have this thing for him and hope deep down inside that he feels the same way for you but this isn’t a movie. I don’t think he likes you. I doubt he’s even think he’s bi.” Ouch, Charlie told him like it is and that’s why he loved her. She always told him how she felt about certain things whether it dealt with him or other things in general. 

“I suppose you’re right. This isn’t some fairy tale but I just can’t help but thinking about it.” Charlie reached over the table and grabbed a few of Castiel’s fries from his lunch tray. He frowned. “If you wanted some fries I could have bought you some.” She just responded with a huge grin and quickly dipped the fry in ketchup. “You owe me!”  “Wasn’t craving fries until you sat down with them. I’ll buy you some later on to replace the ones I ate. Happy?” she said, smiling as she grabbed a couple more. Castiel just rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone. He glanced around the cafeteria to make sure none of the teachers were nearby. His school had a strict policy about electronics and if a student was caught with a phone or music player out it was confiscated until after school. Most students thought it was a stupid rule but what could you do about it.

“So LARPing? Less talk about my hopes of Dean falling in love with me and more talk about the plan to get back at the angels. They were too close in succeeding in their invasion of our camp. A few of the human players sent me emails with suggestions and ideas.” Charlie groaned, and dropped her head to the table.

“I hate the angels. No offense to you but Uriel is a terrible king. I wish someone would challenge him for the throne.” Castiel nodded in agreement. The angels did need a new king and he could vouch for them since he was playing as an angel himself–––an angel who was banished from the kingdom because he saved Charlie from ‘death’. Uriel’s motto was: Kill first ask questions later. Charlie showed no threat to the angel’s kingdom but Uriel just wanted to start something.

“I understand completely. The guy is a dick to everyone. I would love to challenge him but I don’t think its the right time in the game yet. Plus, I don’t see myself as a good enough King.” 

“Bullshit! You would be an awesome king and since you’re on good terms with us humans you’ll have a strong alliance with us and can easily take down the demons, elves and orcs. You’d be unstoppable.” she exclaimed, lightly tapping Castiel’s arm in excitement. Castiel seemly shook his head. “Why not?”

“I won’t have time for it. As you can see I barely have time to create my costumes, weapons and go over what I’m going to do for each LARPing game while writing essays and finishing art pieces. What makes you think I’ll have plenty of time to run a ‘fake kingdom’.” He snorted, giving a small smile to the red head. Charlie only frowned. “I’ll think about it.

“Great! I’ll be expecting that challenge at least by the end of the month. I don’t know how long us humans can protect the kingdom when he sends his army at us every weekend. Its exhausting.” Charlie pulled out a small notebook that held all of the LARPing’s plans and challenges for the future. “Shall we begin the planning? I want to have something ready by tonight for when I email Crowley the details.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “What?”  “Nothing––” Charlie frowned.  “Tell me before I beat it out of you. Why did you sigh when I said Crowley?”

“Is he really fit to be the king? I mean, he’s alright but often his plans and attacks come short. His strategies are all over the place and he can’t fight to save his life. How many times has he had his arm cut off?” Castiel pointed out. No wonder Uriel was so close invading their kingdom. Crowley doesn’t have his guards in the right place to see the angels coming.   
“I completely understand but I can’t just kick him from the throne. There has to be a lot of people wanting the same thing––Crowley to be kicked from the throne.” Charlie explained, shrugging her shoulders.

“Or someone can challenge him. You know he’ll be ‘dead’ within seconds if the person is really good at fighting. I say we find someone to challenge him and hope they’re not a jackass or don’t know what they’re doing.” 

“Maybe, I’ll scope out some of the players and pull them aside if I think they’re fit for the throne. Now help me make plans. We have to have something interesting happening this weekend.”

“Great. I’lll send you a text if I find someone as well as for planning I have to go. Mrs. Tyler wanted us to come to class slightly early today to set up the paint supplies and pick an area outside to paint. We’re doing landscapes with oil paint and I want to claim a good spot outside.” Castiel said, gathering up his trash to throw away. Charlie mouthed a ‘oh’. “But are you free tonight and willing to spend the night at my house? 

“Of course!” Charlie exclaimed, grinning so hard. “ Does seven o’clock sound like a decent time to come over?”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. I’m sure Gabriel will be gone by that time. I heard him telling Anna that he was going out on a date with some girl. I’m surprised he even asked a girl out in the first place but from the way Anna said he talked about her she seems really nice. Sadly, I didn’t catch her name.” he replied, dropping his empty food tray in the trash bin closes to them. “ I’ll drop by the store to get some snacks and soda. No energy drinks because still have school tomorrow.” Charlie frowned. “You know energy drinks keep me up if I drink them at night. I have a test in history tomorrow that I need to be wide awake for.” 

“Little brother trying to get information older brother’s girlfriend huh. Nosy. Anyway, I know you’ll pass with flying colors even if you took the test while asleep but alright I won’t bring any energy drinks either. I’ll see you in English, Castiel.” Charlie smiled. Castiel threw his messenger bag over his shoulder said goodbye to the red head before running towards the stairwell.

~ . ~

It really didn’t matter if Mrs. Tyler had given Castiel’s class permission to roam off campus for their landscape paintings. There were so many great places to choose from and with the given amount of time they had during class to begin the project he couldn’t spend a large amount of that time roaming on and off campus for a spot. Giving himself ten minutes to go over the many locations he could set his canvas up at, Castiel narrowed his options down to two spots. Both spots were on campus; one closer to the school and the other a little ways down towards the football field. The first option was on a hill outside the school’s gym. The hill gave a great view of a field below where a patch of beautiful flowers had grown along with some trees. It was going to be a real simple painting if Castiel had chosen that spot. The other spot was closer to the football field then the school and it was just off the pathway leading down to the field. It was a small little swamp. The water was very murky––disgusting looking. It made you wonder if anything like snakes lived there. There were a few trees that have fallen into the water over the course of the years. Vines hung down from the branches of the trees that still stood tall. The spot of perfect. There was a decent amount of detail in everything and the lighting gave the area a mysterious vibe which Castiel had liked about it. After giving it a little more thought, Castiel chose the swamp as his location.

By the end of the class, he had sketched out everything but the rocks, and trees jutted out the brown murky water. You could say a little more detail could be put into the trees themselves but he decided to save that for the next day. Castiel quickly packed his painting supplies up and hurried back to the classroom. Only five students, including himself, had made their way back to class which gave them enough time to clean out their brushes and place away their paints. While Castiel dried off his brushes, Mrs. Tyler walked over to his table admiring what he had done so far for the project.

“I see you didn’t pick something simple or use the freedom I gave you to go off somewhere and take a break. It looks great as always, Castiel.” she said, as she continued to admire his work in progress.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tyler. I really liked the lighting this area was receiving and detail I’ll have paint for the trees and water. I know its a challenge but I need this push.” he explained, pointing at the areas he’ll spend the next day darkening for the shaded areas as well as the intricate detail on the trees.

“That’s good. Remember to add a light undertone to the canvas before you paint. We never want to have any white spaces showing through. It gives the painting more character when we see the undertones through the actual paint.” Castiel nodded. “But again good work so far.” Castiel mumbled another thank and continued to pack up his supplies.

When the bell rung for the class’s dismissal, Castiel was out the door in a flash. He didn’t have to run to Mr. Carter’s english class since it was only two halls away but a lot students often aimed for the seats in the back. Having a seat in the back of the class allowed students to check their phones or even fall asleep while the teacher taught the class and half the time the teacher didn’t even notice. As for Castiel, he preferred the back row because of one reason and one reason only: Dean Winchester. The star football always sat in the back row either sleeping or talking to his blonde haired friend, Jo. Actually, sitting in the back for one reason only was a lie. English class the only class he and Charlie had together which was the only other time they could talk to each other during school until it ended. Usually they would end up passing notes back and forth or talking quietly about ideas for their LARPing group, movies or even Dean himself as he sat only three seats away from Castiel.

Castiel entered the classroom saying a quick hello to Mr. Carter before taking a seat next to Charlie. “Hey Castiel! How was art class?” Castiel dropped himself into the uncomfortable school chair and sighed. 

“It was alright. I finished sketching out my landscape. The painting process will start tomorrow. How was your class?” he asked. Charlie shrugged. “Not so great?”

  “Boring. We had some presentations today so I had to listen to about five groups already. I nearly fell asleep because it was so boring. Not to mention the teacher wanted us to write down notes from the presentations.” Castiel patted Charlie on the shoulder and laughed.  

“I’m sorry you had to sit through that. Well, at least you have one more class after this.” 

“True but I sort of want to skip it. I know my mom will be furious if she found out I was skipping school but I just don’t have it in me today to sit through another lecture about math equations.”  “I know what you mean.” he said quietly, fidgeting with the hem of his Star Trek t-shirt. It grew quiet between them two. Both pulling out notes from their bags and preparing themselves for class as the remaining student wandered in. Castiel pulled out the readings from the previous night and leaned over towards Charlie. “Did you read the chapters for today’s discussion?” With a sudden snort, Charlie laughed. “I’m guessing that is a no. What happened? You’re usually on top of these things. What a marathon of your favorite show came on?” he smiled.

Charlie smirked, “Yes, and you know you would have done the same as well. Plus, I was really exhausted afterwards so I just ended up finishing my math homework after the show and went to bed. I looked up the chapters this morning after I showered so I should be fine for today.” Castiel nodded. 

Mr. Carter soon closed the door and began writing the class assignment and homework for the day on the board. “Alright, so I decided that we should save the chapter discussions for tomorrow and instead do some group work today. Its going to be fairly easy class so you should be able to finish the handouts that I give you––––thank you for coming to class Winchester.” Every one turned their heads towards the door watching the tall, muscular boy in a leather jacket walk towards the back row and taking his usually spot. 

“No problem, Mr. Carter. There was a quick talk amongst the team with the Coach for tomorrows game. It’s against the Devils.” he said, smirking. Mr. Carter crossed his arms and leaned against the desk, giving Dean this look as if he didn’t believe a word he just told him.  
“Hey, if you don’t believe me then why not call the Coach yourself and ask. You can even track down my teammates or their teachers to vouch for me.” The classroom grew tense and silent as the teacher and student talked. Every one’s eyes were on them. 

“I don’t know if I should feel scared or intrigued.” Charlie whispered. Castiel laughed silently and shook his head. Dean was often known for starting fights and arguments with other students and including teachers. Ever since the semester started people knew Mr. Carter had it out for Dean when he stepped foot in the class. “I bet you a sword upgrade and a healing stone that he’ll call the Coach or a teacher.” Castiel looked over at Charlie and nodded.

“You’re on. I need that sword upgrade badly.” he replied, converting his eyes back on Dean.

“Yeah. yeah, yeah. Call Mr. Carter!”

“I believe you this time but next time you walk into my class late without a note from the Coach stating you had a team meeting I will call and I will give you detention. Is that clear, Mr. Winchester?”   “Crystal clear, Mr. Carter.” he smiled. Charlie cursed silently. 

“I’d like to have that sword upgrade by this weekend. Perhaps I can use it while I challenge Crowley for the throne.”

“You still wouldn’t challenge Crowley. I’ll have your sword done by Saturday morning before the meeting.” The class went on as scheduled. Mr. Carter handed out two packets one of grammar and the other of questions from pass readings. He had the class split into groups of three to work on the packets so they could help each other out on questions they didn’t understand. While everyone had their groups picked out, Castiel and Charlie noticed Dean was alone. 

“I think we’re stuck with Mister Dreamy.” Charlie groaned, rolling her eyes as she turned to a clean page in her notebook. “Of all the days we have group work, Jo suddenly decides to be absent. Great!” Castiel frowned.

“Maybe she’s actually sick. I hardly ever see Jo miss a class even when Dean doesn’t show up. You know how close they are. You would think she would skip class with him or the other way around.” 

“Still I don’t enjoy working with the guy….”   “Let’s just quickly do the work so we don’t have to be around ‘Mister Dreamy’ that long.” Castiel nudged Charlie and smiled. 

“Fine.” They both quickly collected their belongings and walked over to the two empty seats surrounding Dean.   “Hey. Um we noticed Jo isn’t here and that you don’t have a partner and you know how Mr. Carter can get when we aren’t in groups when he tells us to be. Never wanting anyone to work alone.” Castiel laughed, nervously. Dean glanced up from his textbook, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, well Mr. Carter can kiss my ass. I’m perfectly fine with doing my work alone.” Dean said, clearly annoyed by their presents. 

“Well, Mr. I Have A Stick Up My Ass, can you just pretend you’re working with us so Mr. Carter won’t ump on our asses especially yours because you already managed to piss him off today with your lateness.” Charlie spat. Castiel’s eyes went wide and he could tell Dean wasn’t happy with Charlie’s response. He slowly closed the book and laughed a bit.

“Alright, listen here Ms. I Think I’m So Cool Because I Larp and Do Nerdy Shit, I don’t give a fuck. Does it look like I care if he jumps on our asses about working together. I don’t want to work you or this little faggot over here so leave me the fuck alone.” Hearing the word ‘faggot’ come from his crush’s mouth actual stung and Charlie could tell he was upset by Dean’s words. She glared at the football player as if laser beams would soon come shooting out of her eyes in seconds.

“I don’t care if you try to insult me by saying I’m nerdy but you insult my friend here by calling him a faggot then you better watch your back. You think you’re so tough with your jock friends and parties where you drink alcohol until you can’t remember the nigh and fuck girls whenever you want. I’m not scared of you Dean Winchester. So watch it.” Castiel has never seen Charlie furious like this and it kind of scared him a little bit to see her like this. A few students sitting close to the three quietly watched. If he lets this continue sooner or later Charlie will have the attention of the entire class.

“Charlie, it isn’t worth it.” Castle whispered, trying to pull his friend away to calm her down. Charlie looked over at Castiel and gave him an apologetic look. “You don’t have to stand up for me.”  “But he….I’m sorry.” He knew Charlie was only doing what she felt was right. It’s always been that way ever since they met. If someone tried to insult Castiel, she was always there to defend him and he tried to do the same for her.

“It’s alright…..” Charlie and Castiel collected their things and returned back to their corner. He quickly glanced over at Dean who currently had his hands covering his mouth with a serious look in his eyes. Why did he have to be such a dick?

~ . ~

Castiel had came to the conclusion that Dean helped him that morning only because a teacher was watching. It was the only explanation he could come up with because if Dean really had a change of heart and hated that his friends were bullying him then Dean would have acted differently during class. He would have reacted differently and would have agreed to work with he and Charlie instead of making a scene. Dean Winchester will always be an asshole no matter what but still Castiel felt an attraction towards him. He shouldn’t get jealous when a girl kisses Dean or when he flirts with the captain of the cheerleading squad, Lisa. Dean wasn’t into guys so why should he hope he was.

Charlie didn’t let the events in English class go. She continued to talk about it after class, through text messages he had received throughout the evening and even as they prepared the basement for their LARPing discussion.

“I don’t understand why you still like him, Castiel. He’s such an asshole and I wish that one day someone ought to put him in his place. The way he acts towards you is just disgusting.” she exclaimed, throwing some trash that Gabriel had left behind. “I swear if you hook up with him just so you can have sex with him so help me….”  “I’m not! You know I’m not like him and his friends. I don’t plan on giving up my virginity to anyone especially Dean who happens to be really attractive. I’m not that easy.” he yelled, growing frustrated. 

“I know you’re not. I’m sorry i just don’t want you to get hurt. That’s all.” Castiel nodded. He knew Charlie meant well. 

“Do you want pizza or chinese food?”

“I suppose chinese food. I had pizza too many times this week––even for breakfast yesterday morning. Now larping. I was thinking if Crowley was alright about it we should go into the Forest of Valdell and search for necklace of Snowholt. I think I know it is. There’s a little area near the creek that none of the other kingdoms have searched.”

“Seriously? That’s great, Charlie. I’ll volunteer to be on your team when you head out to search for it.” Castiel exclaimed, giving Charlie a high-five. “Can you imagine if we actually find it? One of us can be unstoppable if we wear that necklace. Immortality would be sweet!”

“I know right. That’s why we have to keep it between us because if either one of us finds it we can share it between just us.”   “I’m down for sharing.” Castiel said, his back turned to Charlie as he pulled out a few pamphlets from varies chinese take out restaurants and handed half of the to Charlie. “We should head out in the evening when the sun begins to set os no one will see us heading into the Forest of Valdell.” Charlie nodded. 

For the remaining of the night, Castiel and Charlie continued to plan out their search for the Necklace of Snowholt and mark off more areas they could possibly search if it isn’t near the creek. If they manage to find the necklace killing them in the game would be difficult if they’re wearing the necklace. Not to mention they’ll gain allies just because they’ll be seen as a strong pair. Finding that necklace would be the best thing that happened to the two and Castiel couldn’t wait until he and Charlie walked back across the kingdom line with the necklace in hand.


End file.
